


Mickey Milkovich Hates Mexico

by Phytin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phytin/pseuds/Phytin
Summary: 他真不愿意想到明天又是新的一天。





	Mickey Milkovich Hates Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> 18年第一天发的，在这里也存个档。  
> 那时候gallavich还没有he。

  Mikey不喜欢墨西哥。

  其实他对住的地方没什么挑剔的，他又不是脑子里装满了不切实际幻想的姑娘。管他在哪，只要活得下去就够了，要是能活得快活就更好了。

  但他有完全充分的理由不喜欢墨西哥。墨西哥热得不正常，而Mickey又有个喜欢出汗的体质。他偷的这辆车的冷气装置不太好，就像一个移动的桑拿房。汗水无处不在。而当汗湿的背心黏腻着他胸前的皮肤，又或者只是汗滴从那个纹着错误名字的地方滚落，那片仍然没有结痂的伤口就会钻心地疼。疼到他有时想要剜下那一块肉，把它随手丢到中午的太阳曝晒的柏油马路上，让它在阳光下化成一摊液体。Mickey一直以为自己是不会怕疼的，但这个和他以前经历过的一切都不一样。Mickey记得自己以前不知道是在哪看到过，又或者是哪个傻逼在他耳边沾沾自喜地自说自话，说触觉是最容易适应的感觉了。Mickey觉得这是放屁。说这话的人肯定没像他这样疼过，否则也不会夸夸其谈地讨论什么痛觉的疲劳。疼痛是不会放过你的，它是个比谁都要长久的伴侣。

   有时候Mickey半夜会在汽车旅馆脏兮兮的床上因为突然袭来的痛感而惊醒。他在床上无声地蜷缩起来，拼命地挠着胸前的那块皮肤，就像是要撕扯掉一些什么，就像这样就能让一切都好起来。但这不过是给他增添了新的伤口，然后在第二天汗水氤氲时带来更新鲜的疼痛。

   当钻心剜骨的疼痛过去之后，Mickey往往都没了睡觉的心情。想曾经他几乎整天不是在到处找麻烦就是在埋头睡觉，现在的情况竟是和当初完全背道而驰。他睡不着，又不想让某些人再次占据他的大脑，就点了根烟，打开了破破烂烂的卫星电视，想要找个爱情动作片来陪伴他度过漫长一夜。最麻烦的是他现在经常是对着电视机里女人的饱满的奶子和放浪的呻吟声完全提不起兴趣。这种事第一次发生时，Mickey猛吸一口烟，让星星点点的暗火烧到了手指，扔下了烟头，把仍然没有半点抬头迹象的小兄弟塞回裤裆，然后一圈捶在了电视机上。电视屏幕因为这一拳开闪烁了一会黑白的雪花，然后继续播放动作片。Mickey这一拳用力太猛，他甩了甩手，然后没有控制住液体从眼眶中滚落。请别误会，这不过是，你知道的，因为疼痛引起的生理性泪水。但他还是无法释怀自己哭了的事实。妈的。妈的。妈的。他大声地咒骂着，因为房间隔音效果不好吵醒了隔壁昏睡的房客。他们对骂了一晚上，第二天出房间的时候还像没事人一样握了握手。毕竟都是成年人了，再也没必要用拳头说服对方了。再者，也没什么说服对方的意愿和理由了。

  对了，Mickey不喜欢墨西哥的第二个理由。这个破国家连个爱情动作片都拍不好，他的老二连表示尊重的硬度都做不到。其实倒也不是拍的都不好。Mickey有天晚上看了一部，里面女人的红发和姜黄的雀斑让他兴奋不已。然而在高潮的空白席卷了他的大脑的同时，另一个人的脸却又阴魂不散地出现了。

   他明明已经很努力地去忘掉了。但他就是不肯放过他。  
   

   ＃＃＃  
   

Mickey现在有足够的时间来思考他为什么讨厌墨西哥。你瞧，他也没什么其他的事情可做。他整天开着车在公路上跑来跑去，然后到了晚上就找个附近的汽车旅馆，如果没有，就随随便便找块空地就躺下了。他琢磨着自己干嘛要越狱。在监狱里待着其实还蛮不错的。虽然没什么人来看自己——搞得好像他在墨西哥就会有人来看他然后痛哭流涕地抱住他一样——但是狱友们都是熟人，大家平时打打牌，欺负欺负新来的，至少不会无聊。他有些后悔把那个谁（他发现自己忘了他的名字）在路上丢了。要不然他还能陪自己说说话。Mickey已经有将近一个月没和谁说话了，如果你非要把和加油站干瘦的姑娘以及汽车旅馆没好声气的老板当做一个谈话对象。当然那天晚上对骂倒是很有意思，但是之后的房客都是那种该死的呼噜震天而且怎么也醒不了的猪猡。

  Mickey想自己会想着出狱大概是因为待在监狱里太闲了。没牌可打也没人可打的时候他就只能思考。他想起那个红毛的Gallager曾经眼睛亮晶晶地和他讲他们以后要一去去墨西哥。他把墨西哥描绘的像是一个该死的天堂，好像去了那里，一切操蛋事都能解决了一样。他那是就鬼迷心窍想要出狱，想要和Gallager跑到墨西哥去，然后他们就能幸福快乐地生活在一起，像那些傻逼童话一样，像那个红毛幻想的那样，像他梦到的那样。他千不该万不该不该没想到人是会变的。墨西哥早就不是Ian眼中的圣地了，但自己还像个呆子一样构思着美好未来。

   思考果真对人有害。他要是就一直浑浑噩噩下去，也不会被Gallager那小子冲昏头脑，做出一堆讨他欢心的傻逼事。最好笑的事他就没有一件是做对了的。  
   

   到底怪他太蠢么。

       

        ＃＃＃  
  Mickey又这样浑浑噩噩地开车开了两三天之后，突然在一次晚上付汽车旅馆住宿钱时反应过来自己就像那些挥霍大款分手费的小婊子一样。他瞬间在墨西哥炎热的夜晚里因为自己的想法打了个寒颤，然后第二天就决定去找份工作。

   更新。Mickey不喜欢墨西哥的又一个原因。这里人生地不熟的，想找个工作都太难。

   他很显然找不到什么合法的工作。他没什么学历，也没什么工作经验，更别说他身上背的通缉令。他不想找什么特别吓人的，就像他以前在电影里看到的那种阴暗的地头蛇，虽然他对那些人会不会比他爸更令人毛骨悚然而感到怀疑，但是谢了，他还是不想冒这个险。和他爸在一起的这么多年的每一天都像地狱，而他还没也还没打算放弃有生之年再次见到Gallager的不切实际的想法。至少他能想想，幻想又不犯法。  
     

＃＃＃

在他把Gallager的钱挥霍完之前他总算找到了个工作。不是听起来这么容易的，但是也没必要多提。他如今是个打手，专门对付一些让他的老板或者是老板的客户看不爽，却又不至于想让他死的家伙。他本来是想当个杀手的——但显然他的老板认为他完全没有这个能力。你瞧，他这辈子就干过几件特别怀的事，还全都被发现了。他屁股的伤口仍然会在久坐时提醒他自己的存在，而他胸口的刺痛怕是一辈子都好不了了。他已经快记不得胸口不痛的感觉了，那似乎是太久远的事了。你瞧他是个不太聪明的行凶者，没讨到什么甜头却把自己也折本赔了进去。

   ＃＃＃

  Gallager的钱还剩最后一点，Mickey想了想，决定用这钱去洗掉胸口的纹身。算是一种告别，也是对疼痛的妥协。他是真的打算从头开始，毕竟Gallager看起来是真的下定了决心。

  那行吧，我们都重新开始吧。Mickey这么想着，走进了纹身店。

  Mickey之前没洗过纹身，他以为洗纹身是速战速决的过程，之后愚蠢的曾经便了无踪迹，但显然他错了。第一次洗纹身就已经让他疼得几乎快受不了，不是谁都体验过胸前皮肤被烧掉一层的锐痛。然后是第二次，第三次……每次洗纹身的间隙时间里，伤口会鼓出水泡，然后在墨西哥的该死高温里比以往更甚地折磨他。Mickey就更歹毒地诅咒墨西哥，对墨西哥的厌恶日益加深。

   去的次数多了他和纹身师也莫名其妙地熟了起来。有一次洗纹身的过程中那人问他这胸口是谁的名字，他咬牙切齿地用蹩脚的墨西哥语回答他是仇人的。纹身师笑得很大声，明显不相信谁会把仇人的名字纹在心脏的部位，Mickey就不想理他了。

  确实是仇人的名字。这个不知道写错成谁的名字折磨了他这么多年，时时刻刻提醒着他有多愚蠢。

  Mickey甚至开始讨厌这个纹身师了。

很久以后他的纹身终于褪色到快看不见了。他再也没去过那个该死的纹身店。

  他胸口那地方的皮肤比周围要浅很多。多么明显的疤痕。

＃＃＃

   Mickey能感觉到落在自己身上的拳头。他不懂得观察情况，愣头青一样冲上去就揍他的目标，没意识到对方身边还有几个保镖。他的拳头离他还有一个胳膊那么远，他就被迅速赶到的保镖撂倒了。但奇怪的是那时他第一个念头不是愤怒，不是任务失败要被扣钱的沮丧。而是害怕。没错，正常人都该害怕才对，但Mickey这么多年，打人和挨打的经验都足够丰富，也许甚至到了可以出书的地步了。这么多年，他就没怕过。

但现在他第一次感到害怕。害怕死亡。害怕再也见不到那个人了。

真是奇怪啊。他以为自己已经走出来了，但很显然他没有。洗掉了纹身并不意味着他把Gallager完全清出了生活。那个红毛仍然无处不在，消耗着他的勇气和力量。

他觉得落在脸上，身上的拳头都没有胸口再次发作的猛烈痛感强烈。他干呕起来，大声嚎叫，然后捶着自己的胸口。别人大概都会觉得他疯了，那几个保镖和他们的主人显然也这么认为。Mickey突然感觉到落在身上的拳头突然一下消失了，他一个人孤零零地躺倒在墨西哥不知名的城市的不知名的小巷，连旁人的脚步声都欠缺。他突然后悔把纹身洗掉了，在这陌生的地方他身边一个熟悉的事物都没有。他第一次感到他和美国那么遥远，和Gallager那么遥远，和所有他熟悉的人都那么遥远。他感到掏心掏肺的孤独。他急切到把胸口抓出了血，恍恍惚惚好像看到有一个红头发的高个急匆匆地朝他奔来。他就笑，大声地笑，吐出血沫子和碎掉的牙齿。

“Ian Gallager……”他喃喃着念出这个名字，就像是一个护身符，然后昏倒在了这个肮脏的巷子里。

  第二天他是被烫醒的。昨晚那个红发的身影，很显然，不过是一个幻觉。墨西哥的阳光一贯对加热地表有着过分的热情。他艰难地爬起来，感觉到自己的鼻子断了，手指趾骨大概也断了几根。但还是一样，他的前胸比什么都疼。他低头一看，原来纹着一个错误名字的地方、后来被烧灼得几乎看不到原来名字的地方，现在已经一片血肉模糊，如果他再不及时赶去医院，伤口的发炎以及附带损害一定会杀了他。

   Mickey捂着胸口从沾满了陈旧血迹和呕吐物的小巷艰难地站起来。

   他真不愿意想到明天又是新的一天。

  我他妈的恨墨西哥。Mickey想。


End file.
